wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario 3D World
Super Mario 3D World is a game for the Wii U. It is the sixth 3D game in the Super Mario series (seven, if one counts Super Mario 64 DS, which is simply a remake of Super Mario 64). Like its predecessor Super Mario 3D Land, it shows more similarities to the 2D Mario platformers, such as those in the New Super Mario Bros. series, such as time limits, and Goal Poles. This game also introduces several new power-ups, including the Super Bell, Lucky Bell, and Double Cherry. The game was released on November 22, 2013 in North America. Plot In this game, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad (who is blue in this game) are walking outside. Mario and Luigi see a broken pipe. When they fix it, Bowser pops out of it and informs them that he has kidnapped the Sprixie Princesses (Peach: HAAAAAAAAAAAALELUJAH! FOR ONCE IT'S NOT ME! (Bowser: Yeah, I need these princesses to build castles.)), and the heroes must save them all. They go through worlds 1-6, World Castle, and finally, World Bowser. There are also four special worlds, World Star, World Mushroom, World Flower, and World Crown, but that's a story for another time. After the player completes World Castle and rescues the seventh and final Sprixie Princess, Bowser captures them all again and takes them to World Bowser. Mario and co. fight Bowser in The Great Tower of Bowser Land, where he uses a Super Bell (which turns him into Meowser) and four Double Cherries in the battle, as five Meowsers chase Mario up a tower, which has a giant POW block at the top. The player cannot touch Meowser at all during the battle, as you must hit the POW block four times to defeat him them. When playing in multiplayer, there are competitive as well as cooperative elements within levels. The players compete for the most points while also trying to complete the levels. Playable characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Toad *Rosalina (unlockable after clearing Super Galaxy in world Star-2) Bosses *Bowser x2 **Meowser x1 *Boom Boom ×3 *Pom Pom ×3 *Hisstocrat ×3 *Boss Brolder ×3 *King Ka-Thunk ×2 *Prince Bully ×2 *Motley Bossblob ×3 Enemies New *Ant Troopers *Big Ant Troopers *Big Galoombas *Blocksteppers *Blurkers *Brolders *Cat Banzai Bills *Cat Bullet Bills *Cat Goombas *Charvaarghs *Conkdors *Flopters *Fuzzlers *Grumblumps *Hop-Chops *Horned Ant Troopers *Ka-Thunks *Madpoles *Parabones *Piranha Creepers *Rammerheads *Ring Burners *Skipsqueaks *Snow Pokeys *Spiny Skipsqueaks *Splorches *Splounders *Ty-Foos *Walleyes Returning *Baddie Boxes *Banzai Bills *Banzai Bill Blasters *Beach Koopa *Biddybuds *Big Boos *Big Piranha Plants *Bill Blasters *Bloopers *Blue Lava Bubbles *Bob-ombs *Boos *Boomerang Bros. *Bullet Bills *Bullies *Cannons *Cannonballs *Chargin' Chuck *Cheep Cheeps *Coin Coffer *Fire Bars *Fire Bros. *Fire Piranha Plants *Fizzlit *Fuzzies *Fuzzy Hordes *Galoombas *Goombas *Goomba Towers *Hammer Bros. *Koopa Troopas *Lava Bubbles *Magikoopas *Micro Goombas *Mines *Octoombas *Para-Biddybuds *Peepas *Piranha Plants *Porcupuffers *Shellcreepers* *Sidesteppers* *Spikes *Spike Bars *Spinies *Stingbies *Thwomps *Volcanic Debris Trivia *This game has more power-ups (counting support items) than any other Mario platformer, with 17. (Super Bell, Lucky Bell, Double Cherry, Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, Super Star, Super Leaf, Boomerang Flower, Mega Mushroom, Invincibility Leaf, Cannon Box, Coin Box, Goomba Mask, Light Box, Potted Piranha Plant, Propeller Box, Kuribo's Skate/Ice Skate) Even without the support items, this game still has ten power-ups, as opposed to Super Mario Bros. 3, with nine. Category:Randomness Category:Mario Category:Super Mario games Category:3D Mario games